


Miraculous Love Alarm

by aarekusandoraa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, I've never written a fanfic before so I'm sorry in advance, Love Alarm au, changed a few things tho, this is based loosely off of my fan art of Love Alarm x Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarekusandoraa/pseuds/aarekusandoraa
Summary: Love Alarm has reached Paris. Marinette and Adrien both make the dumb decision to download the app despite knowing there could be major consequences. There's one thing the both of them know for sure. They messed up, but it might be one of the greatest mistakes they ever made.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Miraculous Love Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is based off of my Love Alarm AU (@sinkdraws on Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter). I changed a few things from the original artwork (I put Love Alarm in the Miraculous universe as opposed to putting Miraculous characters into the Love Alarm universe). I've never written fanfiction before, so we'll see how this works out....

_“‘To love’ means to have romantic feelings for someone. The other person should turn on Love Alarm in order for yours to ring.” – Love Alarm_

Marinette hated Love Alarm.

The app just came out a little over a year ago, though no one used it much till recently. Love Alarm works as a sort of “confessing” app. Hypothetically, if Person A was in love with Person B, Person A would ring B’s Love Alarm. Of course, this app had limitations. Person A would have to be within 10 meters of Person B, and Person B would have to have Love Alarm installed and opened. If Person B loved Person A back, A’s Love Alarm would ring too.

It was a romantic idea, but to Marinette, it was a dangerous one. Tons of Parisians have come to love Ladybug, with some of them loving her a little too much. If someone loved Ladybug with all of their heart, Marinette’s Love Alarm would go off instantly. How would she be able to explain her way out of that? Her identity would be revealed. This app doesn’t only endanger her identity, but all of the other Miraculous users as well. Now that Marinette is the new Guardian of the Miracle Box, she absolutely could not risk exposing her identity. Ladybug had made sure to tell all of the Miraculous users on their last mission. That was enough of a threat to keep all of them off of the app.

Alya and Nino had it lucky. Before they became Miraculous users, they had already matched using Love Alarm. They got to enjoy all the romantic wonders that Love Alarm entailed. Marinette wanted nothing more than for Adrien to ring her Love Alarm back. However, in order for that to happen, she’d have to turn on her Love Alarm and risk her Alarm ringing Adrien’s Love Alarm one-sidedly.  
Marinette didn’t even know if Adrien used Love Alarm. It’s a big possibility that he never installed it due to the endless ringing he’d encounter from the tons of adoring fans he had gathered….

Alya shook Marinette awake from her stupor. She’d been lost in thought thinking about Ladybug, about Adrien, about Love Alarm…. Alya looked at her with slightly disapproving eyes. She knew Marinette wasn’t listening to a thing she said.

“Uh, sorry, what was that?” Marinette attempted at regaining the conversation. She picked up her head from her desk. Class hadn’t started yet, so everyone was just lounging around, waiting for the rest of the class to show up.

“I was just _saying_ that you should give Love Alarm a chance!” Alya repeated herself. “You never know who could ring it! Heck, maybe Adrien would ring it.” Alya lowered her voice out of respect for Marinette. Even though the whole class knew about her feelings towards Adrien, she didn’t want Marinette to throw a fit over her “secret” crush being exposed.

“I highly doubt that, Alya.” Marinette shook her head. “Also, I’m not really a fan of the app. You know that.”

“I know, but I don’t really get it. This might be the perfect way to confess your feelings! God knows that you can’t sign a love letter to save your life.”

“How long are you going to hold that over me?” Marinette laughed. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

“Anyway, you should totally use it.” She said with resolve.

At that moment Nino and Adrien walked into the classroom. Adrien was laughing and Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off of Adrien. The light blush was still resting on her cheeks from her conversation with Alya. Adrien made eye contact with Marinette and she turned away at neck-breaking speed. Even though she and Adrien had been friends for months now, it was still hard to look him in the eye.  
Nino seemed to be having a similar conversation with Adrien as Alya had with Marinette.

“Dude, Love Alarm is so good though. Alya and I never would have matched without it!” Nino turned to Alya and smiled brightly.

“What you mean to say is, is that you’d never have the guts to tell me your feelings yourself, right, Nino?” Alya chuckled. Nino got ready to dispute that but Marinette could tell that he would’ve lost that fight anyway.

Adrien redirected the conversation. “Thanks, Nino, but I’m going to have to pass on this. My father won’t let me have Love Alarm anyway. He said it would distract me from my studies and work.”  
“Yeah, but he wouldn’t know if you had it right?” Nino begged. “Come on, live a little!”

Adrien shook his head. “I have to agree with him this time, Nino. Sorry, but I don’t think I should use Love Alarm just yet.” The way he said that last sentence held the weight of some other meaning. Marinette assumed it was because he didn’t want to say he had too many fangirls who would ring it constantly.

“Adri-kins!” Chloe screeched from the classroom door. She flamboyantly threw her arms around Adrien. “Guess who just installed Love Alarm!” She threw her phone in front of Adrien’s face. The blue screen reflected on his face. He was clearly uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to tell Chloe to bug off.

“I’m guessing you?” Adrien offered politely.

“Uh-huh! Now open your Love Alarm, Adrien! Let’s ring each other’s alarms!” She squealed.

Marinette seethed while watching this unfold. She felt a little better as Adrien respectfully declined Chloe’s offer, but she still felt uneasy. Thinking about Chloe ringing Adrien’s alarm rubbed her the wrong way. She knew that Adrien didn’t like Chloe in that way, but she didn’t like even imagining the possibility of them together.

Marinette’s face must have shown her disgust because Alya nudged her arm to switch Marinette’s focus.

“Anyway,” Alya said brusquely, “both you and Adrien need to download Love Alarm.” She made sure she was loud enough for both Adrien and Marinette to hear. Nino nodded in agreement.  
Marinette stuttered, “I-I think I’m good, Alya. I don’t need help with my love life at the moment.”

Adrien looked at Marinette curiously. Marinette turned a deeper shade of red and started looking intensely at her tablet in hopes that Alya and Nino would finally drop the topic.  
“Whatever you say, girl.” Alya chuckled.

* * *

Marinette was tired of all of these akuma attacks. Ever since Love Alarm dropped, there’s been a dramatic increase in love-themed villains. Unrequited love was a popular theme. Some have been akumatized over the despair of never having their Alarm rang. Marinette missed the good old days, back when feelings were a mystery. Some things just aren’t meant to be said.

Ladybug swooped in from behind Chat Noir. Both of them were observing the akumatized villain who just so happened to be monologuing.

“Another Love Alarm victim huh?” Ladybug groaned.

“Yup. Seems like it.” Chat Noir seemed equally annoyed. “Seems like a case of unrequited love.”

“Okay, let’s get this over with.” She sighed and spun her yo-yo with her hand.

Flash forward. The akuma has been captured. Ladybug and Chat Noir fist-bump. They part ways.

Ladybug swung into her room, shouting “Spots off!” as she landed on her bed. Tikki plopped onto the bed next to her.

“So hungry!” the red sprite groaned. Marinette giggled as she reached for her secret stash of chocolate chip cookies that she prepared especially for Tikki. She handed Tikki the cookie and sat back as Tikki practically swallowed the cookie whole.

Marinette groaned as she stretched her tired limbs. “Hey, Tikki?”

“Hm?” Tikki looked up with crumbs spilling off of her small face.

“Would you be mad at me if I downloaded Love Alarm?” Marinette asked her.

“You know you can’t do that!” Tikki said loudly. “You could risk your secret identity! Then who will take care of the Miracle Box?”

“I know, I know. I’m just… curious. That’s all.” Marinette turned on her side to face the wall away from Tikki. “I just wanted to see what it looked like… I would never go outside with it.”

Tikki sighed. She didn’t know what was going on with Marinette, but it was clear this was something important to her. But still, Tikki hated the idea of risking Marinette’s identity. If even the slightest thing went wrong, all of Paris could pay for it. No Lucky Charm could ever fix that. But what could be the harm if it were just here in her room? The bakery was already closed. The sun had already set. The only people that should be here right now are Marinette’s parents, Marinette, and Tikki. Maybe Marinette would stop being curious about it if she just opened the app just once….

Tikki takes a deep breath. “Fine! Just this once, though. And you have to immediately delete it afterward!” She cautioned.

Marinette turned back around to face Tikki. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. “Really?” She asked again. “You’re sure? I promise to delete it after looking at it!”

Tikki said nothing as Marinette whipped out her phone and carefully typed “Love Alarm” into the app store search bar. The icon was a heart with 3 circles around it. Marinette tapped on her screen to open the app and read aloud everything the screen said.

“Welcome.

“The Alarm will go off if someone who loves you comes within a 10-meter radius of you.

“Will you sync your heart with Love Alarm?” Marinette paused and looked up at Tikki for a final confirmation.

Tikki gave a small smile and said, “What’s the harm? No one is even in a ten-meter radius of us anyway. Aside from your parents that is.”

Marinette looked back down at her phone and tapped the heart icon to “sync” her heart. The progress bar at the bottom was moving fast but it felt like it took forever. Once it finally hit 100%, Marinette read the words on the screen.

“Sync completed!”

Marinette looked up at Tikki for a split second with absolute glee until she heard a ding.

She looked back at her screen with neck-breaking speed and read what was on it.

“One person in a ten-meter radius loves you.”

* * *

Adrien _knew_ that he shouldn’t have installed Love Alarm. Ladybug had warned him on multiple occasions not to use it. He knew that, but he installed it anyway. He was curious. And curiosity most definitely killed the cat.

Nino wore him down. Between him and Alya nagging him to download it on the daily, he wondered if maybe there was something more to it. Nino swore on his life that Love Alarm was magic. When Nino was that passionate about it, how could Adrien refuse? However, Adrien knew that in order to use it, he had to be in a safe environment. He had to be away from adoring fans and from civilians. Since Nino and Alya lived in apartments with tons of residents, he couldn’t exactly use it without risking someone hearing him. Chloe lived in Paris’s finest hotel, and not to mention he already knew how she felt about him. That left one place. Marinette’s bakery.

It was the perfect location to try it. Marinette, at least he thought, was just a friend to both Adrien and Chat Noir. There should be no one in the bakery to ring his alarm. If he sat on the roof, there should be absolutely no one in a ten-meter radius that could possibly ring his alarm.

This was Adrien’s thought process shortly following the most recent akuma battle. He debated back and forth whether or not he should really check the alarm for a good 20 minutes following Ladybug’s departure. He decided that there should be no harm in checking it out. Especially if he were to do it at Marinette’s house.

Chat Noir sprinted to the bakery without a sound and planted himself firmly to the roof. He was grateful that it was almost completely dark outside. No one should be able to see him from here. He tapped on the white and pink icon and quickly consented to having his heart synced. After a few seconds, the blue screen popped up. Then, a ding.

“One person in a ten-meter radius loves you.”

Chat muffled a gasp as he heard a clanging below him. He saw a tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng stumble onto the terrace as she held her phone out. He peered from behind the chimney to see almost the exact blue screen that he just looked at.

“How… how is this possible?” Marinette’s voice was trembling. “There should be no one here.” She whipped her head in every direction. She was unable to spot Chat from behind the difference.  
“Oh no, I messed up.” She continued. This confused Chat Noir. _Why would she say that?_ Chat wondered until his eyes focused more on her screen. Right now, he was super thankful for his cat vision. There’s no way anyone else could have seen what was on her phone from that far. He could see that her phone was displaying the number “1” on her screen, right where the count shows up.

This confused Chat even further. _Who rang her alarm?_ He considered Marinette a really good friend. A really pretty, nice, smart, and good friend…. _This doesn’t make any sense!_ Adrien knew he loved Ladybug, or at least thought he did. Things were complicated nowadays. He knew he had feelings for both Ladybug and Kagami, but is it possible to have feelings for three different people? Is it possible he loved Marinette? They did grow really close over the past school year. He did feel really comfortable with her… comfortable enough to let her sleep on his shoulder on the Star Train, comfortable enough to slow dance with her at Chloe’s party. Is it possible that he could have developed feelings for Marinette?

Adrien was in denial. He didn’t really understand his own feelings. Marinette is a great girl. There’s no way he liked Marinette. He even asked her for help to get with Kagami.

There’s one thing Adrien knows for sure though. He rang Marinette’s Love Alarm. And she rang his.


End file.
